b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Harribel
Tia Harribel is an Arrancar, the Tercera (Third)'' Espada in Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar Army until her defection, and currently an ally of Ben Tennyson, whom she is in love with. She is the deuteragonist of the series, and one of the main heroines (the other being Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck). Appearance Harribel is a beautiful woman with dark skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, ending in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. Harribel carries her Zanpakutou horizontally across her back (similar to Soifon). The sword itself is rather broad and short compared to others, completely hollow in the middle, and has a western-style guard. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face and her mouth, as well as an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples; she usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. Harribel's mask fragment gives her a similar appearance to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, at least in regards to teeth. To date, she has one of the most intact mask of any Arrancar (though the mask is removed upon her Zanpakutou's release). Her Espada tattoo is placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be, making it unseen. Her appearance from the time before she became an Arrancar mostly resembled her released state, but most of her body and face was covered by white hollow-bones and her weapon was part of her arm. Her hair and eyes were, however, exposed. In her gigai, she has her hair tied back somewhat and usually wears a somewhat formal dress and thin glasses, though she only wears them at her teaching job. Also, she, of course, has no Espada number tattoo or lightning-shaped stripes on her face. Personality In contrast to the majority of her fellow Espada, Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed and analytical, preferring ''not to engage in combat; she is content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion, and refuses to fight unless she or her Fraccion are challenged or ordered by her superiors (excluding Baraggan Luisenbarn, which is unsurprising, given their history). She strongly opposes the notion of killing others, especially if done to gain power. However, like Ben, Nelliel, and a number of her new comrades, she can be aggressive and brutal on occasion, especially when those whom she cares about are threatened or harmed in any way. Unlike most of her comrades, Harribel does care for her Fraccion. It was this care that caused her to begin to respect Ben due to him protecting them on at least two occasions when she was not around to do so herself. Harribel is brutally honest, having no problem with telling Ben's parents that if her attraction to him was motivated by lust she would have raped him by now, much to their surprise. She is also very polite towards those whom she respects and/or cares about, though even when angry at someone or when in the presence of someone she dislikes or hates, she refrains from cursing and keeps her language formal and sophisticated, though her voice can take on a rather menacing edge that many people find intimidating. After meeting Ben, Harribel began to develop emotionally, smiling more often and being more talkative around him. She quickly grew fond of him (primarily due to his kindness and willigness to protect her Fraccion), and this fondness would evolve into love by the time of the Winter War, going as far as to turn against Aizen to ensure Ben's safety. After moving to Bellwood and getting a teaching job at Ben's school, Harribel came off as a strict but fair teacher who was quick to quell any rabble-rousing, and was able to counter any criticism towards her with great professionalism. History Early History As with all Hollows, Harribel's life prior to becoming a Hollow will never be known. Regardless, at some point, she ascended to the level of Vasto Lorde, the strongest level of Menos. Due to the rarity of female Hollows and the tendency of male Hollows to target them, Harribel teamed up with Adjuchas Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun, becoming the leader of the trio and protecting them from other Hollows. Meeting Ben At some point in time, Harribel rescued Adjuchas Apacci Emilou and (unknowingly) Ben Tennyson--whose Ultimatrix was not working at the moment--from being eaten by a snake-like Adjuchas. Ben, having befriended Harribel (even gained her love) in the future, called her by name, prompting Harribel to threaten him, though he quickly convinced her to spare his life and allowed him to accompany her back to her hideout. Like her future Fraccione, Harribel was not sure what to think of Ben initially, though she was quite surprised when he managed to get the Ultimatrix to function again, transforming into Humongasuar by mistake. Later, Harribel and the others (with Ben using Ghostfreak and being invisible at the moment) encountered Baraggan and his army, with the "God-King" of Hueco Mundo demanding that she serve him or "go to a place he cannot see". One of Baraggan's servants, a Hammerhead Hollow, laughingly stated that Harribel had no choice but to serve Baraggan and touched her shoulder, prompting Harribel to slash him across the face and leave with her group in tow. As time went on, Harribel became more and more surprised by Ben's concern for her and her subordinates, and began to trust him. This trust greatly increased after Ben used Clockwork to humiliate Baraggan in battle and ordered the Vasto Lorde to leave Harribel and her group alone. Harribel, having observed the battle from the sidelines, confronted Ben and asked if he had any forms that would allow him to conquer Hueco Mundo, and if he would try in the event that he did possess such forms. Ben stated that he did not care for conquest--only in helping others. Ben's compassionate nature finally broke through Harribel's serious demeanor when the former, using various forms and resources, built a beautiful underground Oasis filled with reiatsu-packed fruits and vegetables that would allow Harribel and her subordinates to sate their hunger without eating other Hollows. Tears flowing down her face, Harribel embraced Ben and thanked him for all he had done for her. She and the others then genuflected before Ben, declaring that they would stand by his side. Suddenly, Ben began to fade, due to having been transported to Hueco Mundo by Clockwork. As the group panicked, the Hammerhead, having been transformed into an Arrancar by Sosuke Aizen, attacked them. Despite putting up a valient effort, Harribel and her subordinates were overpowered. Ben, having managed to suppress the fading, confronted the Arrancar, and Harribel told him to escape. Ben refused and transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo, and proceeded to easily defeat the Arrancar, much to Harribel's amazement. Bringing their injured comrades back to the Oasis, the group began to celebrate. However, their happiness was cut short when Ben began to fade once again, this time being unable to stop it. Before disappearing, Ben asked the group to seal up the Oasis, and promised that he would return. He then disappeared as Harribel and the others looked on. Brainwashed by Aizen Following Ben's departure, Harribel and her subordinates sealed up the entrance to the Oasis, as per his request, when they were suddenly confronted by Sosuke Aizen and his two minions, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. Aizen introduced himself, revealing that he had killed the Hammerhead Arrancar. Incorrectly believing that Harribel had defeated the Arrancar, Aizen asked the group to become his servants, but they refused, with Harribel declaring that her allegiance was to another. Aizen, however, was unconcerned, and calmly released his Shikai, Kyoka Suigetsu, and proceeded to hypnotize the group into thinking that Aizen had saved them from the Hammerhead Arrancar instead of Ben, though to his surprise they managed to resist the hypnosis at first. He then turned them into Arrancar and made them his minions, naming Harribel as his Tercera Espada and making her three subordinates her Fraccione. Espada "Reunion" with Ben As Harribel and her Fraccion were still under the effects of Aizen's Zanpakutou, they did not remember Ben at first upon meeting him. She was, nonetheless, polite to Ben and was interested to see what he could do. She was surprised that he would choose to be her Fraccion since he wanted to get to know her as a person. As time went by, Haribel began to develop feelings for Ben but could not act on these feelings at first due to confusion and unfamiliarity. Her feelings for him developed because of his kindness towards her and her Fraccion as well as his willingness to protect them even at the risk of his own life. Falling in Love with Ben Harribel's trust in and respect for Ben first began to show itself when he stopped Nnoittra Jiruga from hurting her Fraccion. Like them, Harribel was quite surprised to see that NRG's armor was durable enough to be undamaged by Nnoitra's Zanpakutou and that NRG's flame could penetrate Nnoitra's Hierro and injure him. After being informed of the situation, Harribel asked Ben to release Nnoitra and, upon his compliance, slammed the Quinto Espada against a wall and threatened him. She was interrupted by Tosen, who took Nnoitra away for punishment. Harribel thanked Ben for protecting her Fraccion, to which the hero shyly replied that he was only doing "what anyone would have done". Silently commenting to herself that someone as heroic as Ben did not belong in Hueco Mundo of all places, Harribel gravely told him that anyone else in Las Noches would have looked the other way to Nnoitra's actions, much to Ben's dismay. She then explained that this only further emphasized her gratitude, and that he now had her respect. Later, when Nnoitra once again goes after her Fraccion, Harribel (along with the other Espada, Aizen, Kaname, and Gin Ichimaru watches in amazement as Ben uses Way Big to save them and give Nnoitra a savage beating for his actions. Upon confronting Ben, Harribel told him that, for his actions, he had now earned her trust. Powers & Abilities Harribel is an immensely capable fighter, being amongst the top Espada. Due to her rank, she is not allowed to use her Resurreccion inside Las Noches, as doing so would destroy the base. She is a master of swordsmanship, able to fight on par with several other powerful characters. She also has the standard abilities of an Arrancar, and due to her rank and skill, her Arrancar powers are particularly formidable. She is also a sound tactician and strategist. She can use her Zanpakutou, Tiburon, to fire yellow projectiles at her opponent. Also, like every Espada, she can use the Gran Rey Cero and possesses a Caja Negacion cube. During her first battle with Ulquiorra Cifer, she managed to defeat him without too much trouble. In her released state, Harribel gains considerable aquakinetic powers, easily surpassing those of Water Hazard. She can conjure and unleash huge torrents of water, and combined with her battle intellect, she can make the battlefield itself an almost endless supply of water for her to use. Relationships Allies Ben Tennsyon When they first met (not counting the Have Time, Will Travel arc), Harribel was polite and curteous to Ben, and remarked that he had good manners when he managed to keep himself from staring at her. When Ben chose to be one of her Fraccion, Harribel was surprised, but nonetheless did not protest. Ben slowly began to gain Harribel's trust by saving her Fraccion from Nnoitra Jiruga; this was particularly important in Harribel's case, since she was one of the few Espada who cared about their Fraccion. When Ben used Way Big to give Nnoitra a brutal beating in retaliation for attacking Apacci, Harribel was touched. As time passed, Harribel's feelings towards Ben blossomed into love, going as far as to betray Aizen in order to help Ben. Her love for Ben greatly increased after she recovered her memories at the end of the Have Time, Will Travel arc, and soon after, they began a relationship, sharing their first kiss. Fraccion Unlike most of the Espada, Harribel deeply cares about her Fraccion, being something of a mother figure to them. When they were Hollows, she took them in and became determined to ensure their safety. As such, she will brutally attack anyone who threatens them, even beings more powerful than herself. Coyote Starrk Harribel respects Starrk, likely because he, like her, is not arrogant, brutal, crude, or overly violent. When she betrayed Aizen for Ben Tennyson, she expressed hope that Starrk could be convinced to defect as well. Ulquiorra Cifer Harribel and Ulquiorra share a mutual respect; according to Ulquiorra, Harribel is the only Espada he respects. This did not stop her from attacking him on Ben's behalf. Ulquiorra would frequently mock Harribel's love for Ben Tennyson and express confusion as to why she did not simply take him by force. Since Ulquiorra's defection, it is unknown what they think of one another, though she did seek his aid in learning how to achieve the Segunda Etapa. Enemies Sosuke Aizen Harribel was initially quite loyal and respectful to Aizen, holding his power in high regard. However, after meeting Ben Tennyson, she gradually became disillusioned with Aizen. Aizen, in turn, was outwardly polite towards her, but in reality viewed her as a pawn to further his own ambitions, like his other subordinates. Midway through Volume I, she became enraged when Aizen threatened Ben's safety, going as far as to betray him on Ben's behalf. Harribel's antipathy towards Aizen evolved into outright hatred by the end of the Have Time, Will Travel arc; upon realizing that Ben had saved her from the Hammerhead Arrancar and that Aizen had hypnotized her and her Fraccion, she silently declared that Aizen should consider himself fortunate that he is already dead, otherwise she would have made him suffer for his actions. Baraggan Luisenbarn Harribel and Baraggan hated each other from the day they met. During his reign as the "God-King" of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan would often try to bully Harribel into serving him, but was met with refusal each time. This animosity did not deteriorate when they became Arrancar. A prime example of Harribel's contempt for Baraggan was when the latter attacked Ben Tennyson; despite being of inferior rank amongst the Espada, Harribel drew her Zanpakutou, stabbed Baraggan in the side, and menacingly threatened him. Nnoitra Jiruga Nnoitra, being a misogynist, frequently insulted and challenged Harribel like he did with Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Harribel's predecessor). Harribel, in turn, simply ignored him for the most part, but whenever he went too far or attacked her Fraccion, she would quickly overpower and threaten him, much to his fury. When Nnoitra suggested killing Ben Tennyson at an Espada meeting, Harribel - having grown fond of Ben - gave him a scathing look and secretly wished that Ben had used Way Big to break Nnoitra's jaw. Trivia *In recent chapters and files of the Bleach canon, Harribel's first name was changed from Tia to Tier, but the former was retained in the Bleach: Ultimate Alien series because fans (along with Bigby himself) liked it better. *Contrary to the pictures on this page, Bigby depicted Harribel with the lower half of her breasts exposed, like in the manga. *Harribel's Aspect of Death while she was an Espada was Sacrifice. *The release command for her Zanpakutou is "Destroy". Gallery 290px-Halibelespada.jpg|Harribel's face covered Harribel released2.jpg|Harribel's Resurreccion Harribel Released Face.jpg|Harribel's face Harribel Hollow.png|Vasto Lorde Harribel Harribel Mask.png|Harribel's Mask fragments Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Heroes Tia Harribel Category:Article stubs Category:Espada